Goten's Misery
by x se
Summary: (One-Shot, Unsure of true rating so made it R) Goten loves Marron. He tells Trunks, but things go wrong and Marron falls for Trunks. Goten in his dispair kills himself. Now what?


Goten's Misery 

**Okay, this is crazy and I'm only putting u because I was asked to. Beware the major Trunks bashing…**

Prologue

Today was the day. Ever since I was 8 years old, I had been hoping for this day. Today, I would tell _her_ how I had felt. When I was 8, I became infatuated with _her_. When I was 11, it became a crush, and when I was 14, I knew it was love.

My niece and _her_ uncle had given me enough courage to be able to tell her, and I knew it was today. I told my best friend, and strange, when I did he stormed off.

"Strange…" I muttered to myself, and continued on my way to find _her._ Then, I saw it. There she was. I walked up to _her_.

I was about to tell her, when another girl, who was crying, stormed into me and I was knocked over. I told _her_ I would be right back, and went to see what was wrong with this other girl. A mistake I regret to this day. It turned out this girl was my best friends girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now. I comforted her for a few minutes, then went to find _her_.

I was very excited, and I was happy. Ever since I was 10, I had been writing poems and letters to her. I never mailed them, they were in my trunk in my room, which had 15 books in it, all filled with the same thing. Also in that trunk was my journal.

I went outside to find her and what I saw cracked my heart. Shattered it into an uncountable amount of pieces. I saw her, and my best friend, making out. I could not bring myself to hate my best friend, however, I do know I hate myself for waiting too long. I left school and flew home.

However, before I left, she looked at me with worry, and he… He smirked triumphantly at me.

----------------

Pan glared at Trunks. Although Goten had asked for her not to tell, the two had found Trunks with another girl a few days ago. Now, at a reunion, Trunks had proposed to Marron. Goten, as soon as he saw trunks bend down on one knee, flew home. Android 17, unlike Goten, despised Trunks. 17 and Pan had easily replaced Trunks as Goten's best friends, and the two knew everything, or so they thought, about Goten. Pan used to like Trunks, but after Goten had told her about everything, she could only bring herself to hate him.

Goten flew to his room. He knew what would come, so he began writing first in his journal, then some letters to people. He put the key to his trunk on his desk and sat on his bed and curled up in a ball. Marron had been a great friend to Goten, but after that day, she had spent all her free time with Trunks.

"I hope he's okay…" said Pan as she saw her uncle leave.

"He will be…" whispered Android 17 to Pan. To himself, he said. "I hope…"

---------------

17 saw it coming. As soon as the reverend said "You may now kiss the bride", Goten left. No one knew why or cared, but he was followed by Pan and 17. Goten ran to his room and smiled a dark dry smile.

"At least I prepared…" he muttered sadly. He heard some people enter the house and guessed who they were. "I-I'll be down later… You two can eat something…"

Pan and 17 shrugged and decided Goten needed to be alone, so they began to eat.

Goten sighed. He hated himself for waiting to tell her. He hated himself more than anyone else. He never got the chance, and if his plan worked, he never would. He smiled his dry smile.

My parents were worried about me… Wondered why I was so sad… I wondered how they didn't know… Ah well…

Goten smiled once again, except this one wasn't dry, but of sick pleasure. He brought his hand to his mouth and formed an energy ball.

"Love ya Marron." Whispered Goten and he fired the energy with every ounce of his strength.

As soon as Pan felt Goten's energy stop, she screamed and ran to his room, followed by 17. Pan gasped.

"No…" she whispered and fell to the ground. She began to sob as she shook his body. "Wake up. Please! WAKE UP GOTEN! Please…"

"NO!" yelled Android 17 as he slammed his fist into the ground. "I shouldn't have let him do this… I should have guessed… Damn it all! Why am I so stupid!? I should have stopped him… I should have stopped him…"

Meanwhile at the reception…

"Gohan, where is Pan?" asked Videl.

"I don't know…" replied Gohan. "Everyone knows she had a crush on Trunks, so I bet she went home or something…"

"My uncle is gone too!" said Marron after surveying the room.

"Oh well…" said Trunks and picked up Marron, who squealed. "Want to go now?"

Before anything could happen, the door to Capsule Corp blew up, and there stood Android 17 with Pan in his arms, with a glare that would send shivers down Piccolo's spine.

"What did you do to her!?" roared Gohan. Android 17 looked at the ground, and then glared at Gohan, who blinked in confusion. The cyborg's eyes were red and puffy. There were dried tears on his face. He looked at Pan, and saw she had cried herself to sleep. "What happened…?"

"Yeah!" yelled Trunks in annoyance. "What happened?! What is so bad you had to storm in here like this!? I doubt anything is as important as MY wedding!"

Pan woke up and glared at Trunks. Pan began to charge an energy attack to fire at Trunks, but 17 stopped her and shook his head.

"Do you think he would want that?" asked Android 17, causing many people in the room to wonder what exactly was going on.

"No…" said Pan sadly, then started sobbing again into Android 17's shirt.

"Why are you two so upset?" asked Marron.

"Goten…" said Android 17 sadly. "He… He… He killed himself."

"HE WHAT!?" yelled the room.

"I really don't want to say it again…" said Android 17. "Now then, I want his family to come with me please… Everyone else, stay here."

The Sons were confused, but they all flew back to the house, and then to Goten's room. They all gasped when they saw his body wrapped up in his bed.

"Goten left this on his desk…" said Android 17, and handed it to Gohan. It said. "17, here is the key to my trunk. It's behind my bookshelf. There are some letters to each of you in there, and I want everyone to read the one for them. The letters barely even scrape how I feel for everyone, but unfortunately I couldn't explain everything in words. You can do whatever you want with the other stuff in there…"

Android 17 moved the shelf and unlocked the trunks and handed a letter to everyone. They all began to read them out loud, one at a time.

"Dear Big Brother,

Hey bro. Please don't be upset about this. Just go on without me. I know you always felt guilty that it was your fault I never had a father, but I could care less. No offence to dad or anything, he's a hero. He gave up his happiness so we could be happy. You took care of me and I had the best childhood anyone could want. Well, goodbye. My journal explains why I did this, I don't want to say it in a letter.

Your little brother,

Goten."

Gohan broke down into sobs then. He never had guessed his brother had known how Gohan felt about his father. Goku read his letter next.

"Dear Dad,

Hey dad. Well, I would like to point one thing out first. You are the best dad ever, even if you weren't around all the time. You saved us from Buu, and all of that. You saved my life countless times before I was born. You taught me to fish, how to use all sorts of techniques. You taught me how to be a good person, simply by being there. I understand what everyone meant when they said they fell happy, like they'll be okay around you, because it's true. Dad, never change.

Your son,

Goten."

Goku looked at the letter over and over, and sat down. He didn't cry, but he looked extremely sad. He tried to comfort Gohan, who was still sobbing. Chi Chi read her's next.

"Dear Mom,

Mommy! I would first like to thank you for all the great meals you made me! Gah! I know you're thinking about the frying pan, aren't you? Well mom, you were the best. You taught me to fight, taught me manners. You cared for me when I was sick and played with me when I was sad. You helped me get through school. I could have never asked for a better mom. Thanks for everything.

Your son,

Goten."

Chi Chi ran out of the room, sobbing and went to her room. Goku followed her. Videl wasn't sure, but she opened hers next.

"Big Sister Videl,

Hi Videl! Before I say goodbye to you, I wanna tell you stuff about my big brother! If you are reading this outloud, make sure Gohan isn't near by… Anyway, once, he told me that if you ended up with anyone else, he couldn't go on living. I never understood him, well at least I didn't for a while. I understand perfectly now. Maybe even more so then he did in fact… Once, I caught him moaning your name In his sleep… Not sure what kind of dream he was having though… Anyway, Videl. You were the best big sister anyone could want. You were fun, smart and funny. You were closer then just an 'in law' to me. You, like gohan and mom, helped me grow into who I am… Although I'm not sure whether I should have listened to Gohan on some things… Bye!

Goten."

Videl wondered what Goten had meant by "I understand perfectly now." And began to realize why Goten killed himself. Pan read hers too, but not out loud.

"Dear Panny,

I know you hate that name, but you never got mad when I called you that anyway. I want to thank you for everything. If it weren't for you, and 17, I would have done this a lot sooner. I can't tell you how much gratitude I feel to you, but I want you to not be upset. Also, I know you used to like Trunks, but… There's someone better who likes you already. You'll never guess who! Anyway, see ya Pan…

Uncle Goten."

Android 17's was pretty similar to Pan's. After a while, everyone stopped crying due to curiosity and opened one of the books in Goten's trunk. This one happened to be his journal. 17 flipped to the last entry and began to read.

"Dear Journal,

I'm gonna do it. After I saw Trunks with that other girl, I kept telling myself to tell Marron. But then, two things would happen. She would either not believe me and hate me, or I would destroy her happiness. That is something I never, ever, hope to do to the person I care for most. I put the key to my trunk on my desk with the instructions for 17, though I hope he's smart enough not to show anyone outside my family anything they find. Tomorrow is the wedding, the day I die. Well, I guess I'll get to meet my Uncle that everyone talks about soon… Ah well."

------------------

Things happened slowly for everyone in the Son family. They all felt deep resentment towards Trunks and stopped communicating with the Briefs. Pan and 17 had gotten together, which was secretly Goten's last wish. And now, the day of Goten's funeral.

"As we lower Goten into the grave, we would like his best friends to make a speech. He told them in his will…" Said Dende with sorrow. "So, could-"

"What speech?" asked Trunks quizzically.

"Trunks, you are not the one he asked to give a speech." Said Dende coldly, who, being Kami, knew the whole story. "Could 17 and Pan please come up?"

"Alright…" replied Android 17, and he and Pan walked over to the coffin that held goten. Pan cried into 17's chest for a while, then wiped her tears and spoke.

"Goten was a good person. He was a great person. He may not have known it, but I always felt safe with him around when I was a kid. I knew beneath he goofy outer self, he was always willing to protect at the cost of his own life. I didn't know my grandfather that well, though from what I have seen and heard, I know he had the same effect on others. I know very well why Goten did this, and all I can say is that no one should have had to feel the pain that he has. And I only wish it was me instead…"

Pan finished her speech and began to cry again, leaning on Goten's coffin. Android 17 cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Well, I haven't know him all his life like you have, but like Pan, I knew him inside out. He would have given his life for ours, even though some of us wouldn't have done the same for him. Pan was right in saying that no one should ever have to fell the pain and sorrow that he has. Goten was a great person and if everyone was more like him, even if by a little, no one would ever have a fight or even argue again. He was truly an ideal person, and the world will be a less happy place without him."

The two each put a flower by the coffin and returned to their seats. Dende lowered Goten into the grave, and everyone left, but Trunks.

"Weak…" spat Trunks. He spat on the grave and crushed the flowers. "You were too weak Goten. I am the better man, and you are the weak, emotional fool. And look who has Marron. Idiot."

Trunks flew home with the smirk on his face and even thought about destroying the grave. But that would be too suspicious…

-----------------

Five years had passed since Goten's funeral. Pan and Android 17 were now engaged, and Marron was pregnant. Marron, who had been on a trip with her parents, was returning home a few days early to be with her husband.

"Honey!" called Marron as she entered her home. "I'm home!"

Marron heard moans from the bedroom and tapped on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

The only reply was more moans. Marron barged into the room and gasped. There was trunks, with four other women. All were in bed obviously enjoying themselves. Trunks saw Marron.

"What's going on!?" Yelled Marron. Trunks walked over to her and smirked.

"We're over." Spat Trunks coldly. "I never really liked you. You gave me pleasure, but I don't want some stinking kid."

Before Marron could move, trunks began pounding her stomach until the small energy of their baby was gone. Then, Trunks removed his wedding ring and threw it at her. Finally, he took something out of his pocket, a needle, and pricked her arm with it. Marron ran out of the house and began to fly home, sobbing over her lost child. However, before she made it to her house, she crashed into the water and eventually drowned.

The next day, Master Roshi's yell could be heard all the way to the 439 Mountain Area. He had found Marron's body, dead. Everyone assumed that the baby died with the mother, and trunks pretended to be sad. Her funeral came and went, and Trunks got married to some girl that probably was a hooker. After Marron's death, Android 17 and Pan never went to any more reunions, in honor of Goten. For if they did, they would kill Trunks, no questions asked. Soon, the smarter of the Sons figured out what happened and stopped going to the reunions.

Vegeta however, left his family. He couldn't stand being in the same house with Trunks, but wanted those who didn't know the truth to stay in the dark. Like Pan and 17, he too probably would have killed Trunks at some point. He still visited Bulma and his daughter Bulla, but never spoke to Trunks. Vegeta wasn't stupid. He had known Trunks had been seeing other women during his marriage to Marron, but had kept quiet. And for once in his life, he regretted he had kept his mouth shut.

-----------------

Back to the day of Marron's death, in Other World…

"GOTEN!" yelled the Supreme Kai. He walked over to Goten, who was sleeping on the grass, and shook him until he awoke. "Something has happened!"

"What?" asked Goten after rubbing his eyes.

Goten had not gone to hell as he had predicted, or Other World. Instead, the Supreme Kai took him in, because there was no where to put him. True, most suicides go to hell, but there wasn't an ounce of hate in Goten, so they were unsure where he should go.

"Come with me." Said The Supreme Kai. Goten followed him, then teleported them to King Enma's office, and Goten gasped.

"What is Marron doing here!?" yelled Goten. He ran over to Marron who looked deep in thought. "Marron, what happened?"

"Oh Goten…" said Marron. She wiped her tears. "Trunks… I found him with some women… And instead of apologizing… He told me we were through… He killed my unborn child and threw his wedding ring at me, and I didn't realize it, but he poisoned me…"

"He what…?" asked Goten in shock. Marron looked at him in confusion.

Goten, for the first time in his life, felt hate. An extreme, uncontrollable hatred towards Trunks. Before he knew it, Goten had become a Super Saiyan 2, King Enma's office was shaking and Marron still stood in confusion.

"That bastard!" roared Goten. "HOW COULD HE DO THIS!?"

Goten's power was rapidly growing, and he stood in a crater he had created. The Supreme Kai flew over and knocked Goten unconscious. He took Marron to his planet and there they stayed.

"Goten!" yelled Supreme Kai. "Wake up!"

Goten woke up and saw Marron lying on a bed. He walked over to her and wiped a tear away from her eye, while Marron stared at him in fear. Goten sat on the bed and Marron screamed.

"Get away from me!" yelled Marron. "I know what you want! You want to have your way with me! You think I'm easy cause I'm sad, well I'm never trusting a man ever again! You… You… You're just like Trunks! I HATE YOU SON GOTEN!"

Of course, Goten had wanted to comfort Marron, but her words had done it. Goten looked at her in horror and Marron cringed in fear. Goten slammed his fist into the wall and flew out, and flew away. He didn't know or care where he went, as long as it was away.

Marron looked at where goten was and wondered why he would be so upset. If anything, SHE should be upset. She looked at the Supreme Kai who was shaking his head.

"What?" asked Marron angrily. "Why are you like that? You knew what he was going to do!"

"Yes I do." Replied Supreme Kai coldly. "In his dreams, he dreams about you. And not those kinds of dreams, he remembers all the time you spent together before you went with Trunks. While awake, he hates himself for being such a fool. I know very well that he was about to comfort you, for he can't stand seeing anyone, especially you, upset."

"What do you mean?" questioned Marron. The Supreme Kai pulled out Goten's trunks, which had been taken from Earth. It now held 23 books. He motioned to them and flew away to stop Goten from erasing himself from existence, and Marron sat down and began to read, starting with what Goten had written when he was 10…

------------

Over the years, Marron had fallen in love with Goten. Goten, still being naïve, never guessed, but as he said when she told him, "I… I'm the the happiest man ali- Wait I'm not alive am I...? Ever!"

The Supreme Kai held a wedding for Goten and Marron, after Goten had spent a month making Marron a special ring. Marron loved it. Anyway, The Supreme Kai wed them, after bringing the Sons and Marron's relatives to the Kai Planet to see it. Goten was happy to hear that Pan and 17 were married and expecting a child. Everyone else was happy to see the two again, even happier to see them together.

Years passed, and everyone eventually died. It was no surprise however, that out of everyone, Trunks was the only one sent to hell. Marron and Goten had two sons and one daughter and were the happiest people, dead or alive. Marron felt even though she had gone through a lot of pain, she was glad she had ended up with Goten.

THE END

**So… I'd really appreciate reviews since I'm not really confident about this story. Any type of review I want… Also, a preiview of a fic I might put up…**

**Bulla is pregnant, and Goten's reasons for so many girlfriends are revealed in the delivery room… Wait, Gohan's the father!?**

**So, tell me if I should put it up. It sucks and is the worst and craziest fic I've ever writeen though…**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
